Lulu the big sister series
by Lexion
Summary: Short stories of Lulu being the big sister that Yuna and Rikku look up to. They soon learn that they aren't alone in some things.
1. Chapter 1

12 year old Lulu was standing alone at a shore. The sun was starting to rise for the morning but to Lulu it was the same thing everyday. She was always alone and never talked much.

"Time to learn more basics of black magic."

She went to the temple but on her way there she saw a little girl about the age of 7. The girl had brown hair and was alone.

'Who is she?'

The girl looked behind her and saw Lulu looking at her. The girl blushed and went to Lulu. Lulu just looked at the little girl and one of the elders of the temple went to them and smiled.

"Lulu, this is Yuna, she'll be joining us in the magic."

Lulu just looked at Yuna who was smiling at her then they got started with training.

For the whole day the training was long but neither of them complained. When training was over Lulu left while Yuna wanted to walk around the village.

As Yuna walked she heard some people mumbling about Lulu. She heard things like," That gothic like child is still learning black magic." "I can't believe she'll be classmate to the new girl." "What are the elders thinking to let a gothic person to be with a sweet girl like Yuna?"

Yuna wasn't sure what they meant so then she left to the shore only to see a group of boys playing with a ball. One of them saw her and smirked.

"Hey, you must be Yuna, ya?"

"Um Yes and you are?"

"I'm Wakka, so I heard that you starting to learn magic with Lulu."

"Yes I am."

"She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, why would she?"

"Well it's just that no one knows what goes on in her head and everyone is afraid of her."

"What's there to be afraid of?"

With that Yuna ran from them and continued to walk around the shore line alone. As she walked she soon saw Lulu looking at the sunset. Yuna walked up to her thinking that Lulu hasn't noticed her but froze in her tracks when Lulu turned her head to look at the girl coming to her.

"Um Lulu, don't you ever talk?"

She remained silent then looked back the sunset. Yuna lowered her head then began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow in training."

For a month Yuna was in Besaid but she never heard Lulu say a word. As she slept that night a fiend came into her hut and took away from the village.

When they were nearing a cave the fiend stopped to see Lulu standing at the entrance of the cave. The monster growled at her but Lulu used a spell that killed it and went to Yuna who was still sleeping. Lulu went to her and carried her back to the village. When they got to Yuna's hut Lulu laid her down on the bed then turned to leave. To her surprise She felt a small hand tugging at her sleeve and looked to see that Yuna had a grip on her sleeve and was mumbling in her sleep.

"Lulu..."

Lulu just looked at the girl then climbed into the bed next to Yuna. After getting on the bed Lulu looked at Yuna to see her snuggling up to her.

'This will be a long night.'

With that she was asleep.

The next day after training Lulu had already left but Yuna stayed with her teacher and looked at him.

"Sir, I had a weird dream last night."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, it started off with me alone in the forest but these fiends came and took me away to a cave. Before it could take me inside I saw Lulu and she killed the fiends and took me back home."

"That's some dream, maybe it has to do with your destiny. From this day on we will have to train you to be a summoner but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Yes sir."

She left and saw that it was the sunset. She paused and remembered something and went to the share only to see Lulu staring off into the sunset. Lulu didn't seem to notice her but Yuna saw a fiend coming to attack Lulu from behind and she called out to her.

"Lulu!"

Lulu didn't seem to be worried all she did was raise her hand and snapped her fingers killing the fiend with a fire spell. After that Yuna ran to her and was about to hug her but Lulu had her hand out stopping the happy girl.

"Lulu, I'm so happy you're alright what if the fiend attacked you?"

Lulu looked at Yuna with a blank expression. Yuna for the first time up close saw Lulu's eyes. They were beautiful just like the sunset only a little more red. Yuna smiled but her smile faded when Lulu looked back at the sunset.

"Lulu, will you just say one thing to me. I want to hear you."

Lulu turned to leave and Yuna looked at the ocean.

"Yuna...let's get you home."

Yuna loked to see Lulu looking at her with a hand out for her to hold. Yuna smiled and ran to her. They went to the village but when they got to the hut Yuna saw that Lulu didn't plan on staying so then she ran up to her and hugged Lulu from behind.

"Lulu please stay. I don't have anyone to talk to."

Lulu looked at her then she closed her eyes.

"Yuna..."

"Please, I don't want to be alone anymore, I'm scared."

Lulu looked at her then rubbed Yuna on her head.

"Alright but don't expect me to be your mother."

"I won't."

With that they both went to bed and Yuna snuggled up to Lulu who just looked at her but went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu, Yuna and Rikku were all at the forest but it seemed that they were going to have to stay a night in a tent. Lulu didn't say much unless she was asked something but as for Rikku she enjoyed talking. After a while Yuna looked at Lulu smiling.

"Lulu we should all get something to eat."

Lulu nodded and Rikku jumped into the air in joy then they went to the river to go fishing. After gathering a lot of fish and having dinner Lulu was the first to get to rest in the tent.

After she had left Rikku smiled at her cousin.

"Yunie, you grew up with Lulu right? I'm sure she was nice to you."

"Well in the start she didn't talk to me so everyday after training I would follow her to the shore of Besaid. She didn't seem to be annoyed by it so I kept doing so. After a month I got very sad and it's like she didn't say anything but she never left me alone. One day a fiend snuck up behind her and she killed it and I was so happy and ran to her but she stopped me."

"Were you surprised when she stopped you?"

"No in fact, she turned to leave but stopped and told me that it was time for me to go home. She took me home but when we got there I didn't want her to leave so she stayed with me for the night and since then I looked up to her as a sister."

Rikku smiled cheerfully.

"Lulu is the big sister for both of us."

"What happened to make you say that?"

"Well back on our journey when we were at the Thunder plains I was so scared to be alone in the room with a heavy storm and I knew it was late at night but I couldn't take being alone in the dark so I ran out to get out of the Thunder plains. I figured everyone was still in there but I ran into Lulu and she wasn't too happy with me."

"What happened?"

**MEMORY**

Rikku was running and she was frightened by the lightning and thunder that she didn't realize that she ran into someone. She looked up from the ground to see Lulu frowning at her.

"Sorry Lulu, I thought you'd be-"

"Why are you out here Rikku?"

"I was just-AAAAA!"

A thunder clap echoed and Lulu's angered expression softened as she looked at the Al bhed girl.

"Rikku..."

Rikku looked at the mage while shaking on her knees.

"Y-Yes?"

"Let's go back to the inn. You're staying in my room tonight."

They went back into the inn and went to Lulu's room. Lulu was looking at the girl who was sitting on the bed shaking. Lulu went to her and stood in front of her then rubbed her head. Rikku had flinched at her touch but when she heard another loud cracking of thunder she clung onto Lulu with her head at her stomach. Lulu looked at the girl clinging onto her then she stroked her head to calm her down.

"Lulu?"

Lulu looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Were you ever afraid of lightning or thunder?"

"Not really."

"You're brave...unlike me."

"Rikku, look at me."

Rikku looked up at her and Lulu continued.

"You're a bright person of the group. You bring cheer and joy when everyone else is bothered by something."

"You really think so?"

"Not think, I know."

Rikku lowered her head back down.

"Thank you, Lulu. I'm glad Yunie and I have you with us in our lives."

Lulu looked at the girl then she had Rikku to let her go and they both laid on the bed and went to sleep with Rikku snuggling up to her.

**MEMORY END**

After sharing that story Yuna smiled.

"Wow I wonder why?"

"Yeah if you think about it, it's like Lulu must have had practice or something to be like a big sister to us."

"Well she never spoke about her parents to anyone not even me or Wakka."

Well we should get some sleep too I'm sure we'll do a good job if we get up on time tomorrow but."

Yuna looked at the ground then they went into Lulu's tent and she was sleeping but both girls slept on either side of the mage.


End file.
